The Visit
The Visit is the first episode of the twenty-first season of Ninjago, and 211th episode overall. It aired on February 22, 2020. Cartoon Network uploaded a scene from this episode known as "Cyrus Borg's Brother" on their YouTube channel on February 20, 2020. Description When Cyrus Borg's brother visits, Cyrus calls the ninja and invites them over to Borg Tower, and the ninja discover something suspicious about his assistant. Episode A Month after "True Worlds" at the Monastery of Spinjitzu Cole: 'Jay... Your powers, are they gone? (''Jay tries to use his university powers and luckily fails) 'Jay: '''Yeah! They're gone! '''Nya: '''Finally! Now we can forget about this Battle of University, and Orion... (''The ninja hear their cell phone ringing) 'Zane: '''I've got it! ''Zane runs to the cell phone inside the monastery 'Zane: '''Hello? '''Cyrus Borg (on the phone): '''Hello Zane! Long time no see. I want you and your friends to come to the tower today, my brother and his friend are visiting! They are dying to meet you... Especially my brother's friend... Russell says he is holding a mysterious box for you guys! '''Zane: '''Russell? '''Cyrus Borg (on the phone): '''Oh, I thought you knew... Russell is my brother and he is "stuck in the past." He loves everything old fashioned but he is still very excited to meet you! '''Zane: '''When do we come? '''Cyrus Borg (on the phone): '''In an hour or two... My brother lives in Ol' Fill which is a place near the outskirts of the City. '''Zane: '''Alright Dr. Borg! (''Zane hangs up and runs to the ninja) 'Jay: '''Who was it? '''Zane: '''It was Cyrus Borg... He wants us to come to visit him at Borg Tower because his brother is visiting. '''Jay: '''Cyrus Borg has a brother... Hahahaha who knew? '''Nya: '''Alright, but my brother is at the Ninjago Museum of History. '''Jay: '''Me and Nya will go pick Kai up. You guys go to borg tower and wait for us. (''Jay drives his new motorcycle outside the monastery and to the Ninjago Museum of History) (Jay and Nya go inside) 'Jay: '''Woah! We haven't been here in like... FOREVER! '''Nya: '''It changed a lot! But I'm getting bad memories from that sarcophagus. (''Jay runs towards the sarcophagus and opens it) 'Jay: '''Nothing is inside! And remember the Time Twins are lost in time now... (''The ninja hear people fighting in the scroll room, so they go inside) 'William Hardrock: '''Ugh... This is all new stuff. I hate new stuff! '''Jay: '''Uhh, probably nothing to worry about. (they don't know its William Hardrock) '''Nya: '''Let's go to the history room where we can probably find Kai. (''The ninja find Kai staring at a picture of Ray and Maya) 'Kai: '''Our mother and father... They were heroes. (''Jay and Nya approach Kai)''S '''Nya: '''Kai... They are alive. '''Kai: '''They- (''Nya gets a call from Zane) 'Zane (on the phone): '''Nya! Did you find Kai? Me and Cole are at Borg Tower. '''Nya: '''Well... Yeah! We're coming! (''They all go in Jay's motorcycle which he drives to borg tower. They go to the 100th floor.) '''Cyrus Borg: '''Hello ninja! Blue ninja, Gray ninja, Black ninja, White Ninja, and Red ninja?? Where is the green ninja. '''Kai: '''Oh Lloyd.. He- '''Jay: HE'S BUSY! TOTALLY NOT DEAD! 'Cyrus Borg: '''Ah okay. '''Zane: '''So where is your brother? '''Cyrus Borg: '''I guess they are running late... My brother said they will stop at the Ninjago Museum of History to see stuff because they haven't been in the city since The Digital Overlord took over my body and the whole city. He said he was in the scroll room with his assistant, and his assistant is triggered because there is nothing from the BC's, all from the past few decades. '''Nya: '''Someone fighting in the scroll room! We might have seen them! (''The elevator rings and William Hardrock and Russell Borg come out) 'Cyrus Borg: '''Why hello brother, and William... Long time no see! '''William: '''You just called Russell a week ago... '''Cyrus: '''William... '''Russell Borg: '''Cyrus! We are not used to this tech, modern stuff. Can we get some old fashioned stuff please? This is really weird for us, and William is triggered. '''Nya (whispering to Jay): '''William, is the guy that was fighting in the scroll room! He seems to have this odd attitude and he also seems like a bad man that doesn't have any manners. '''Jay (whispering to Nya): '''Don't worry Nya! They are just new to this modern era because they live in Ol' Fill. It'll be fine! '''Cole: '''Alright... We are gonna go now. It was nice meeting you Russell and William, you seem like really nice people! '''William: '''It was nice meeting you too! (''As the ninja go in the elevator, William throws a box into Jay's bag) '''William (to himself): '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHahahahahahahaha... THE OLD-FASHIONED ERA WILL BEGIN ONCE AGAIN! Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series